There are in existence a large variety of ring binders which allow retention and retrieval of loose-leaf sheets. While it is well known to record information and data on paper, with the advancement of technology, much information and data can be and are now stored in and retrieved from compact disks, whether such be audio compact disks, video compact disks or digital video disks. However, existing ring binders do not cater for this technological advancement, and users of such ring binders have to find ways to store the compact disks, which may contain information and data which are relevant to those stored in the loose-leaf sheets retained by the ring binders.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a ring binder in which the aforesaid shortcoming is mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.